Yamcha vs Aquaman: Battle of the Underdogs
by TheThing12
Summary: Some of the biggest underdogs go toe to toe in an all out battle. Who will win? Guess there's only one way to find out...


It was early in the morning when Yamcha was walking along the beach. A nice cool breeze blew through the air as the palm trees around him bristled in the wind. Yamcha was wearing his gi, something he didn't wear often anymore. It was back after the fight with Cell that Yamcha retired from fighting, He just couldn't keep up with the Saiyans anymore. Sure there was the fight against Buu that Yamcha had participated in but he didn't really do much. He was outclassed. Yamcha wished that just once he could find an opponent that could give him a good fight since Tien wasn't really around anymore. He sighed as he stopped walking and turned his head to the ocean. He felt something, a high power level that he didn't recognize. Yamcha immediately took action, for all he knew this energy could be evil. He charged up his ki as he shot himself out into the ocean. He slowly glided over the water as his ki tore through the water under him. Yamcha continued to shoot forward as he saw what looked like, "A bubble?" Yamcha said inspecting the large blue bubble like thing sticking out from the water. Yamcha charged into it and the moment he entered he swore he saw space around him, stars glittering all over as he approached a bright light that blinded him. And then he was on a deserted island.

* * *

Orin was swimming through the Ocean through schools of fish and coral reefs. He was a distance away from his home city Atlantis than he normally was. He didn't quite know why, he just had a feeling that something big was coming up. Something evil in his ocean. He hadn't bothered to call the rest of the Justice League, it was probably just a minor threat... Right? Orin continued to swim through the water before he looked above him at the surface. He saw a strange bright light above him. Was it the sun? It couldn't have been, it was too bright even with the water shining around it. He swam up as he felt a cold chill down his back. And then time seemed to stop for a moment as his head went over the surface. He spotted an island right in front of him... But that wasn't there before. He grabbed onto the sandy surface and lifted himself onto the beach. He made his way up the small slope that lay before him as he gripped onto the Trident of Neptune and prepared for the worse.

* * *

Yamcha and Aquaman stood face to face, unable to comprehend what was going on. Yamcha stepped up as the first as he held out his right fist in front of him. "Hey you! What do you want with Earth?" Aquaman immediately rose the Trident of Neptune and eyed the strange man. "What are you talking about? You're the attacker!" Yamcha and Aquaman stared at each other, each one waiting to see what the other would do. Then the bright light came again to the left of where they were standing. A man stepped out of the light, He had light blue skin like the ocean around them. His eyes were red like human blood, they gave both Yamcha and Aquaman the creeps. He also had green hair that went halfway down his back and his body seemed very buffed up, Reminded Yamcha of Bojack in a way. He walked towards the two heroes with a formal posture and stopped only feet away from them. "Gentlemen please... It's not time to fight quite yet. We haven't even made a formal introduction yet!" The strange man said with a slight bow. "My name is Black Saiba, I'm the God of Destruction for Universe 12." The god of destruction? Yamcha recognized that title all to well from Goku's fight with Universe 7's God of Destruction, Bills. But... What would this guy want with him? "Now... I'll get straight to the point. I have brought you two here to have a battle that will be remembered throughout the ages! Your fighting arena will be this lovely planet that you're on right now. The planet is mostly ocean with many islands spread all over, the perfect place for the two of you to fight!" Black Saiba looked at the two fighters with an encouraging smile on his face. "An what if I don't choose to fight?" The King of Atlantis spoke out with a serious tone. He slammed the bottom of his trident into the island's soft sand as he stared straight at Black Saiba. "Why my dear Orin... You have no choice. The fate of your planets depend on this fight." Black Saiba remarked with a smirk. "Like the Z-Fighters would let you!" Yamcha spoke out gripping his hands into fists. "Like the Justice League would let you!" Aquaman spoke out at the exact same time as Yamcha, their voices spoke in an elegant harmony. They both looked at each other with confused expressions but quickly shook it off and stared back at the Destruction God. He simply stared them down with a cold expression. "I have other Destruction Gods at my back who will gladly help me accomplish my goal." Black Saiba announced as he pointed at them both with a silver cane. Yamcha gulped and looked at Aquaman with a worried expression. "These Gods of Destruction are no joke... My friend Goku fought one and even at his max he was still defeated... Goku's the strongest guy in our universe." Yamcha said as his voice quivered slightly. Aquaman put his hand on Yamcha's shoulder. "Then fight to protect your world. But don't think I'll go down easily... I have to fight for my world as well." Yamcha simply nodded at Aquaman, he understood completely... They would have to fight each other to protect their own worlds... The odds were horrible. "So we're at an agreement then!" Black Saiba announced with a quick clap of his hands. "Then I shan't waste your time! Please... Start as soon as I leave." Black Saiba stepped back into the light that had once again reappeared in front of them as he stepped inside and quickly vanished. Yamcha and Aquaman stepped to separate sides of the island, Aquaman taking the shore. They stared each other down and readied themselves for combat.


End file.
